Sonic Heroes Shorts
by luckyleafs
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around the four teams in Sonic Heroes. No specific continuity, and updates are at random.
1. Hydro City

It was a pleasant day at Angel Island. Knuckles leaned against the steps to the altar of the Master Emerald, basking in the warm sunlight. He was very much enjoying the day…

…Until they showed up, of course.

His day potentially ruined, the echidna grunted and stood up.

"What are you up to now?" he called resignedly.

A blue hedgehog's head popped out of the bushes, and a two-tailed fox dropped in from the sky.

"Well, duh! I just wanted to check up on my good buddy!" Sonic grinned.

Knuckles frowned, and tapped his foot in a strangely Sonic-esque manner. "I know you're here for something. Just… get it over with, would you? It's not like I'm one out of a thousand that just has to put up with an annoying blue hedgehog, and thankfully, his less annoying sidekick."

"Hey!" protested the fox.

"Do you have any sense of humor?" Sonic asked disgustedly, turning to face the echidna.

Knuckles raised an eye ridge. "I do. You just wouldn't like it."

Sonic smirked. "Try me."

Seconds later he was hurtling toward a switch that opened up the passageway to Hydro City. His head rammed into the switch, and he fell into the pit that had just slid open.

"I-HATE-YOU-KNUCKYBRAINS!"

Tails looked at Knuckles, who looked mildly amused at the situation, despite Sonic's calling him 'Knuckybrains.'

"I warned him, didn't I?"


	2. Meatbags

**AN: I don't know much about Chao, so I hope I got it right. I'm glad people like it :D**

Team Dark was generally a pretty dark bunch. The flight member was a bat with an obsession for flirting and treasure. The speed member was a ruthless black hedgehog with a fondness for guns, had repeated amnesia, and somewhat of an ego problem. The third member, power, weighed at least one-ton, had a barrage of weaponry, and wanted desperately to get revenge on his creator.

That wasn't to say they were entirely heartless, though. Shadow seemed to genuinely care for Rouge (something she took notice of ever since that first rescue; she continued to flirt with him for it). He even sacrificed his life at one point for his rival, Sonic the Hedgehog. Rouge often returned the favour in her own special way, though it may have been hard to spot if you didn't know her.

As for Omega, besides having a sort of attachment to his team, he didn't really seem to show any kind of affection for anybody else.

"At it again, Shadow?" Rouge mumbled, observing Shadow care for his Chao… which looked oddly like his rival.

"Why won't he change?" Shadow grumbled. "No matter what I give him, Speedy won't change color."

Rouge blinked. "Yeah, monotone Chao don't really change color… plus it doesn't help that Sonic keeps petting it when you aren't around."

"What? I'll get the Faker…" muttered Shadow. "Anyway, since when were you the ultimate in Chao raising?"

Rouge shrugged. Then she left the Neutral Chao Garden and wandered over to the Hero Garden…

…where Omega was petting a Chao that looked like Sonic.

And petting it with his oversized claws-for-hands.

And crooning, "Good meatbag. 90 percent of statistics indicate that Comrade Shadow will be exceedingly surprised."

Rouge fainted.


	3. Love HURTS

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: :D**

**Bluessaca: Thanks :D done in the last chapter.**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: Yup :D *insert Shadow angry face from Sonic Universe***

**ShinyShiny9: Thanks! Annoying Shadow must be consolation for not blowing him up.**

**werewolf lover99: Thanks!**

**Sorry for the long update hiatus. This is more of a side project, really. Here's the next short; it was inspired by a comment on Sonic Stadium. Thumbs-up to whoever made that comment.**

"Gotcha, my DARLING Sonic!"

Team Sonic slowly turned around. Before them stood Team Rose, consisting of a (scarily enough) hammer-wielding Amy Rose, a nervous-looking Cream, and a none-too-friendly Big (he didn't take kindly to those who supposedly kidnapped his dearest friend).

"Amy!? What are you doing here?" Sonic gasped.

Ignoring the question, Amy waggled her finger and said triumphantly, "Sonic, this time there's no way out of marrying me!"

"But I'm just a guy who loves adventure!" Sonic wailed. Immediately after that comment, Amy's Piko Piko Hammer sliced through the air; Sonic barely managed to dodge it. "And chili dogs!"

"No, you love ME!"

Knuckles whistled as he watched from his crate. "Playing with that girl's heart again? Tsk, tsk. Should've known."

Sonic merely wailed in angst at his current predicament. Some team they were turning out to be!

Meanwhile, high up in golden ethereal clouds with golden sunlight shimmering down, a ridiculously sparkly chili dog whispered, "I love you too…"

"**Sonic: I'm just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!**

**Adventure: I love you too…"**


	4. April Fools' Day Poem

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: JUST GO WITH IT.**

**ShinyShiny9: Heh, yep!**

**werewolf lover99: You know, I never really thought about that…**

**Okay, this is LATE! I'm not the best at writing poems, I know…**

Today is April Fools' Day!

A day of pranks and hysterical fun

What do you say, boys?  
Should we join in or run?

Hmph!

I detest and loathe this day!—this day of pranks

To be truly frank, it would do well to cease itself

I have no tolerance for these things myself!

What is this day you speak of?  
You organics are so strange

I might even consider you fools

But you are useful as tools! 

Hey, wait—aah!

Watch it, mister!

Besides, this day is fun!

You can even make Sonic run!

Bah, ridiculous notion

That hedgehog is always in motion!

I guess it wouldn't hurt to try; I'm bored

It might even be a date to die for!


End file.
